Time, So Unrealistic
by Halan Lore
Summary: Ok, Sakura, Naruto, Gaara, and Hinata are sent back in time into their younger bodies. Of course they still retain they're knowledge of they're jutsu's and chakra control. People are bound to notice. Now what's going to happen? Nothing normal for sure.
1. Eyes:OPEN!

**

* * *

**

-alarm rings-

**Gaara: I'm trying to sleep!**

**Naruto: YEAH! SO TURN IT OFF!**

**MioneRocks: I'M GETTING THERE!**

**-alarm is off-**

**Sakura: Thank heavens!**

**MioneRocks: Ahem are you forgetting are contract?**

**-Naruto Lobes a pillow at MioneRocks-**

**-Hinata giggles-**

**Sakura: Fine I'll say it if you'll just shut up!**

**MioneRocks: Thank you**

**Sakura: MioneRocks totally owns Naruto!**

**MioneRocks: WHAT I DO NOT THAT IS NOT THE SCRIPT!**

**Gaara: MioneRocks does not own anything used in here, not the net, word, or Naruto, Mishito Kamisha, I can't pronounce there name does.**

* * *

Gaara, Naruto, and Sakura were facing the lovely pain in the arse

Gaara, Naruto, and Sakura were facing the lovely pain in the arse. I mean the Godaime Hokage.

"Ok so you're serious?" Sakura asked almost fearfully looking at her sensei.

"Yes I am! I told you all the details now go! Vamoose!"

Their foot steps echoed on the wood and Tsunade rubbed her temples thinking, '_this better work.'_

* * *

A eleven year old Gaara was walking with Kankuro and Temari. The only reason why was because they were coming back from a mission. Kankuro edging glances at his brother in the hot Suna sun walked by Temari. Who had the unfortunate fate of walking right by Gaara.

Baki was leading the Genin nervously, he was never going to get used to having that homicidal maniac on his team. People parted watching the Sand Siblings make there way through Suna. Gaara rubbed his mark and felt dizzy,

"Wha-?" he gasped out his facial features showing unnatural shock as he hit the sand.

* * *

Hinata was scurrying around trying to deliver some miso paste to Ichiraku's when a pounding filled her head. She dropped the basket and keeled over.

* * *

Naruto was chowing down at Ichiraku's when his head felt light and his vision faded into blackness.

* * *

Sakura was sitting at a swing, her pink hair blowing in the wind, Sasuke and his group of fan girls where near.

She was a bout to stand up when she sagged and heard a whisper.

* * *

Gaara opened his eyes to see a hospital room ceiling that in the future he had come quite accustomed to seeing. Thanks to Lee who insisted on training with Gaara. Not saying that Naruto and his obsession with training didn't help. He'd have frozen if he had been moving.

He went back in time, right? And he was in his younger body, with the Shuaku, right? Then how come that damn beast wasn't taking over?

_**IS THAT ANYWAY TO TALK TO YOU'RE SUPERIOUR!**_ Rang throughout Gaara's mind who flinched with the pain of having _that_ back.

_Shut up and leave me the flying fuck alone_, Gaara groaned/shouted at his tenant as he closed his eyes.

_**You can't possibly sleep unless of course you want me to take over...**_

_Won't stop me from going through the motions_

_**Snappy little retard**_

_Naru-chan can insult me better than that_.

* * *

Hinata woke up on the coble stoned street and groaned rubbing her head.

She snapped her head up thinking, _'I've got to go find Naruto and see if it worked for him!'_

* * *

Said Naru-chan opened his eyes to be greeted with a view of the Ramen bowl.

"Naruto you all right?" Teuchi asked looking at the blonde who nodded.

"I'm fine Teuchi-san!" his voice wasn't as bright as it normally was at this time around previously.

Hinata sat down on the bar stool seems how she was running on her chakra reserves and glomped Naruto.

"Hinata!" Naruto cried cheerfully hugging back the purple haired girl who was hell bent on strangling him through love and affection.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes, **(People seem to be doing that a lot lately)**. She saw Sasuke and his fan club and almost growled, _'this time is going to be different.'_

* * *

And so it shall, Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, and Sabaku no Gaara. Forget what you know about the first time around.

* * *

**Gaara: What do you mean by it will be different?**

**MioneRocks: Ahhh, Gaara you were so cute when you weren't a I quote 'homicidal maniac'**

**-Gaara throws a Suna Shuriken at MioneRocks-**

**MioneRocks: HAHAHAA! MISSED!**

**Naruto: Gash, she makes _me_ look smart!**

**MioneRocks: WATCH IT!**

**Sakura: hahahaa!!**

**-Hinata shakes her head-**


	2. Suna no Jutsu!

**-alarm rings-**

**Amy: You like alarms don't you?**

**Sei no Gaara: AMY WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THIS FANFICTION?**

**-alarm is off-**

**Lyall: We don't get enough screen time!**

**Sei no Gaara: Is this an intervention**

**Aki: YES IT IS!**

**Sei no Gaara: Even you Aki?**

**Cruor: What about me?**

**Sei no Gaara: CRUOR?!**

**Gaara: HEY! SHE'S DOING OUR FIC LAY OFF!**

**Hinata: Sei no Gaara formaly names MioneRocks does not own a thing used here! **

**Sakura: AND SHE'S WORKING ON THIS FICTION!**

* * *

Gaara sat on top of the tiled roof in Suna. Murmuring about his life the way it had been. His lips barely moved making it impossible for lip readers to tell what he was saying. The red tile spanned out beneath his finger tips in that crouch. He noticed that Temari and Kankuro fled away from him.

That fact hurt his already bruised heart but he shrugged it off, he had to. Really what else could he do? The ever persistent and idiotic demon suggested murdering them, Gaara discarded that idea.

He sighed, man he wished he could talk to Naruto. Wait shunshin, with that tenant to help him with the chakra he could Shunshin to Konoha while masking his chakra!

* * *

Naruto groaned and laid his head on the desk, school what a drag. He should've stayed in the future just to avoid it. But no, he had to go mess with the time continuum. Hinata who was sitting next to him giggled and took notes for the two of them, while Naruto snored on. Well he snored on until _someone_ decided that school was to actually learn and not for naps!

"NARUTO!"

"Huh, ah? Iruka-sensei?" Naruto stammered out feeling the anger just pool out of the older man.

"Have you been listening at all?" Iruka demanded folding his arms over his Jonin vest and his scared nose twitching.

"Yeah, a henge is a jutsu used for spying in woman loo right?"

"NO THAT IS NOT THE USE FOR A HENGE!"

Hinata giggled into her hands Naruto was funny; he seemed to thrive on jokes, and living up to the reputation of Dobe.

Hinata thought that Naruto would enter the Chunin exams and use the illusion to his advantage. He had gained back some of the strength that he had when he was 17 in the old time. The trainings of Saku-Naru-Hina made sure of that. They had promised to Tsunade that they wouldn't mess up the time line, that much.

But it couldn't hurt wishing that they were on the same team? Could it?

Sakura smiled over at Naruto she was sitting across the room, really out of the three she was the only one trying to look a bit like the normal time line.

But she smiled enough at Naruto to make up for it.

And also for her to blow whatever cover she had.

* * *

Gaara groaned looking at the mission assignment, looked like Konoha would have to wait.

_**Why do you keep mooning after Konoha?**_

_Cause my friends are there._

_**But why bother?**_

_You wouldn't understand_

Gaara rubbed his head after delivering that low blow to the Shuaku. He noticed that Temari was looking uneasily at him and then realizing that he noticed she turned away.

_I need to work on that_

_**You think?**_

**_

* * *

_**

Hinata: For once I agree with Shuaku

Naruto: You do?

Hinata: Yeah Gaara needs to smile more

Gaara: I do when I'm around you

Sei no Gaara: I SMELL FLUFF!

Sakura: -.- way to interupt the moment.

Sei no Gaara: What I do?

Amy: YOU NEED A BETA READER HERE MORE THAN YOU DO IN MY FIC!

Cruor: YEAH! THIS IS GA--

Sei no Gaara: Ductape eighth wonder of the world.

Aki: This is such a Sakura/Naruto pairing!

Naruto: What?

Sakura CHA!!

Hinata: You two make such a cute couple

Gaara: I for one agree, I sure hope you won't drape yourself over Sasuke...

Sakura: I NEVER DRAPED MYSELF OVER SASUKE!

Sei no Gaara: Gaara and Hinata siding with eachother I smell Hyuga and Sabaku FLUFF!

Gaara: :

Hinata: :

Amy: muahhahaha


	3. Oiroke no Sakura!

**-alarm rings-**

**Sakura: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Naruto: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Gaara: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Sei no Gaara: OH NO! GAARA'S SLEEPING BEWARE THE SHUAKU!!**

**Anon Reader: It's Shukaku**

**Hinata: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Sei no Gaara: I spell Shuaku, you spell Shukaku**

**-Sei no Gaara turns off alarm and removes ear plugs from the ninja's ears-**

**Sei no Gaara: WAKE UP!**

**Naruto: AHH! oh, hey nice chapter title, fitting, Sakura of the Temptation.**

**-Sakura hits Naruto over the head-**

**Hinata: Sei no Gaara owns everything!**

**Sei no Gaara: OC HINATA! I do not own any thing used here!!**

* * *

**Oiroke no Sakura chapter three**

* * *

Sakura walked through the cobble stone streets of Konoha. The white clouds above her were forming spiraling plumes over the rising sun. She had to prevent herself smiling at Ino, remembering that they all had promised to not act out to strange until after they passed the Genin exam.

Not that Sakura minded it was a bit fun acting, and she was a pretty good actor if Gaara told her so.

But, the only thing that annoyed her about the arrangement was her long hair and keeping her temper in check.

I mean really you can go through listening to Kiba smart off to Iruka so many times before wanting to bash him in!

Being able to rant in you're mind helps a lot in those situations.

* * *

Sakura walked into Iruka's class room and took a seat by Hinata. Which momentarily reminded Sakura of Gaara but she shoved that into the back abyss in her mind. She was waiting for a certain blonde. Two to be precise, this was going to be sweet.

"Naru-chan!" Sakura cried raising her hand in the air like an idiot when Naruto came in, Ino who had been lolling around reacted oddly. Her head spazzaming.

"Saku-hime!" Naruto said happily using the nick name he knew she hated.

Sakura glanced into Naruto's eyes with a genjutsu and he nodded doing a hand sign of his own before sitting next to Hinata.

The entire room was focused on Sakura so they didn't catch Naruto's hands moving, or what happened.

Ino sat down and leapt back up, earning her odd looks. This routine kept on going all day.

* * *

Finally only after class and when they were 'safely' in the Shin No Mon otherwise known as training ground number 44, Or to those not willing to figure out complicated names, the Forest of Death.

Of course the only thing safe about it was that Anko was the only one likely to be running around at this time and she wouldn't tell. As long as they let her 'experiment'.

Hinata spoke first,

"Ino-san the way she was jumping, what was that? I saw something but it was you guys right?"

"Yep! Kage Bunshin's and an invisibility jutsu together! A goldmine of material!" Naruto said happily folding his white sleeves. He had absolutely refused to go with as much Orange as he did the first time around.

"But isn't Ino-san you're friend?" Hinata asked not stuttering which was a staple at school and home.

"Well not yet, and asides even if she _is_ a Yamanaka she is never going to figure out the role a played in it." Sakura answered brushing it off as if it were no more than a flea.

Before Hinata could scold, this had become part of her nature even though she was still kind while doing it. A whirl of sand appeared by Naruto and shrunk revealing Gaara.

Hinata without thinking leapt forward and hugged Gaara who immediately turned red, he was choking. Naruto carefully pried Hinata off of him and remarked.

"Darn you Hinata! I am supposed to be the one to strangle him!" Gaara rubbed the back of his neck and noticed that Hinata's faced resembled a ripe tomato.

Sakura shook her pink hair amongst the green foliage and asked the question on everyone's mind,

"What are you doing here?"

"How rude," Gaara said in an almost annoyed fashion.

"I half to have a reason to come?" He asked contemplatively tilting his head to a side like a curious puppy earning giggles from Hinata.

Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously before poking Gaara in the side.

Gaara rolled his eyes,

"I just wanted to see you guys."

Sakura snickered at the fact that Sabaku no Gaara was willing to Shunshin all the way here from Suna. Regardless of the fact that they Shuaku was sealed inside of him this far back.

"Ok well you're here, and how long do you think it is until the Yondaime dies?" Naruto asked referring to the Kazekage. Gaara adjusted his position in the leaves and answered,

"I'd give it about a couple months, that's how long you have left in the Academy right?"

"_One_ month left in the academy, and a month then before the Chunin exams about, that'd be right." Sakura intoned leaning back against a tree.

Naruto looked at Gaara who appeared to be thinking of something.

"How's it going _this_ time around with Temari and Kankuro?" Gaara jerked his head and his eyes widened a small amount showing that he was listening.

"Uh, hun?" Maybe not.

Naruto fiddled with a bit of moss from the tree branch he was sitting in a few feet above the ground. He slid forward and landed without a noise on the ground. A tell tale sign of ninja training.

"I asked how Temari and Kankuro were." Naruto said, he saw Gaara close his eyes at that.

"Their doing fine."

"Ah," was Naruto's reply to the not-really-answer.

Hinata leaned forward from where she had been sitting and said brushing her fingers against Gaara's.

"They'll come around." And she gave Gaara a sweet honest smile.

* * *

**Sei no Gaara: Hinaara fluff!**

**Sakura: FLUFF! THAT IZ NOT FLUFF!**

**Naruto: Sakura-chan has a point...**

**Sei no Gaara: Stupid mood crashers**

**Hinata: Sei-chan, that doesn't look like fluff to me.**

**Naruto: Yeah see even Hinata-chan agrees!**

**Gaara: This is troublesome**

**Sei no Gaara: HINAARA FLUFF!**

**-Sakura hits Sei no Gaara over the head with something-**

**Sei no Gaara: Ow**

* * *

**A/N: Ok**

**now heres a game for you.**

**My birthday is August 11th. **

**How old am I going to be then?**

**If you answer correctly You'll get sneak peaks. **

**You'll get a sneak peak to every story of you're choice.**

**You get to get as many sneak peaks as you want. But not for the same story.**


	4. Who The, What The?

**-alarm rings-**

**Sakura: Hinata and Gaara sitting in a tree**

**Gaara: WATCH IT!**

**Kitaisuru ni Gaara: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Hinata smirked at the groaning Naruto. He should've known better than to ask to spar with her.

"Hinata! You knocked out Naruto, again?!" Sakura half asked/ half stated as she ran into the scene to heal his wounds.

Hinata shrugged blushing slightly,

"He offered, and I can't Jyuuken him without the possibility of releasing the Kyuubi so no one said I couldn't get 'fancy' with Taijutsu!" She defended herself from the slight glare Sakura gave her.

She shook her pink hair back as she concentrated her chakra and her hands glowed blue fixing the cuts, scrapes, and broken bones. The works.

"Say, Gaara hasn't visited us in a week huh?" Sakura tossed out just for the sake of conversation. Hinata jumped touched her feet lightly on the barky and mossy side of a tree to get to the tree branch to sit.

"No, but I imagine life must be busy with a dad like his..."

"Busy and horrible," Naruto intoned marveling at the wonderful view of 'Sakura'. Sakura immediately turned strawberry red and made to punch the ground where his head was, he managed to swerve out of the way of 'flying fists of fury' in time.

"Help me Hinata-chan! I'm going to die!" Naruto shouted as he kept rolling away from an angered Sakura.

"Well then you'll die happy!?" Hinata shouted back at him half joking half serious. She shook her head and crossed her arms happily residing her tree.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ok. it is desperately short... but Kira threatend me with a kunai! ok... it was more of a joke but he was nice about it.**

**This is the best I could come up with in about 10 minutes of pondering and switching on and off reading random manga from onemanga . com.**

**Oh and also, this chapter is just supposed to be comic relief. Bear all this in mind!!**


	5. Nonoshiru

**Gaara: ??**

**Gaara: No alarm?**

**-BRING-**

**AoiShinzo: SORRY ITS LATE!!**

**Hinata:...**

**Naruto: AOISHINZO DONT OWN NARUTO!**

Sakura groaned. She was wrapped in multi colored sheets and blankets. The top one had a drunk star pattern on it.

'I could've sworn I heard something' She thought her eyes closed, she saw black so it was still night.

THUNK!

Sakura's eyes flashed open revealing her pale green irises. Her pale fingers flashed up into a ready hand sign position by her mouth as she rolled off her bed in a 'middle of battlefield' style.

THUNK!

Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously as she stood up and forced open her window.

As though the universe thought it'd do some matchmaking Naruto was standing their. He wore a deep green hoodie and dark blue loose fitting pants.

Naruto raised his tanned hand in a 'come on down' gesture. He was wearing a trade mark happy grin.

Sakura couldn't stop her emotions from showing on her face in an eye smile.

Her window was rather plain but Naruto could see the Sasuke pictures that littered her walls.

Naruto stretched his foxy face out in discomfort. The movement had an interesting effect on his whiskers.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she put her hands on the underside of her window and swung out into the street. He pink hair was tied in a simple pony-tail. She was wearing black sweats too sleep in, so it wasn't obvious she just got out of bed.

"Ahh!" Was Naruto's shout when Sakura landed right beside him with a none too quiet clack.

Sakura giggled before grabbing Naruto's arm and kissing him. Naruto literally melted into the kiss.

When Sakura drew back Naruto had fainted. She just stood their with her pale hand on Naruto's right shoulder.

'1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10'

Naruto stirred and woke up, Sakura had dropped him on the ground. His cerulean eyes flickered up and he saw Sakura giggling into her hand.

"What?" Demanded the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki on the hard cobblestone.

Sakura spent a few more moments giggling,

"You were out ten seconds, Hinata owes me 50 Ryo."

* * *

**A/N: okkk...**

**THE PAIRINGS ARE HINAARA AND NARUKARA!**

**can't you tell that from earlier hints??**

**ahh well.**

**Short chapter...**

**again comic relief**

...

I asked Kira what I should update and he voted this...

Go Kira?? And check out Naruto Online by DtecnoKira

It's hilarious!


	6. Buraindo Buko

**-Bringg-**

**AoiShinzo: I don't have time for this...**

**Gaara: Good!**

**Naruto: YEAH _you_ say the disclaimer**

**AoiShinzo: Tch too troublesome**

**Sakura: FINE! lazy-bum. I'll say it!**

**Hinata: do what you will...**

**Sakura: AoiShinzo don't own Naruto!**

* * *

_Buraindo Boku_

_Blind I_

* * *

Naruto was annoyed. Why? What could a Jinchuuriki who messed with the time line could have to be annoyed about? Well after Sakura has kissed him and told him about Hinata betting about how long he'd be out.

But the thing that got him on his high fox (the phrase was a courtesy of Kyuubi.) Was that they kept breaking out into giggles behind his back. He was going to get them to tell him tomorrow. He didn't care if it was the Genin placement day.

* * *

Hinata looked out at the Hokage rock formation. Her bare feet were chilled by the clay roof. She was kneeling, with her knees brought up high to her chest. Her hands were wrapped around her black ninja pants, right hand centered on a silver and very pointy kunai. Her pale chin rested on the soft fabric on her knees.

She wasn't used to seeing the Hokage monument without Tsunade's face. Every time she looked up at the tan stone faces in this time she was reminded. Of everything that hadn't happened. Of what they could prevent. And of Konohamaru, who still lived. Of Hanabi who was still joyful. Of everything that could be changed.

Hinata let out a soft sigh. Her lips hadn't moved; they had been partially open the entire time. The delicate green clay roof shingles hadn't been affected by the sigh. **(1)**

A soft breeze of wind blew by her. It consisted of familiar chakra.

Hinata gave a smile when she felt a hand on her back.

"Hinata-chan." Gaara said blushing slightly. He had caught a whiff of her chakra here. But didn't think that he'd get in this close proximity to her.

Hinata's face turned to look at Gaara a slight blush on her face.

"What brings Kazekage-sama here?"

She was greeted by a flinch from him. He hadn't taken his gourd; and hence for the sash he had worn around this time was gone.

"Gomen-nasai." Hinata breathed out as her head drifted over to lie in his lap. She hadn't gotten much sleep and he seemed like a good pillow.

"Uhh, Hinata-chan?" Gaara asked nervously feeling her soft hair brush his legs through the surprisingly thing fabric.

Hinata gave a little moan as he cuddled into his shoe. It was the same pair of black loafer like shoes he had worn then.

Gaara's face now resembled a tomato. Hyuga Hinata was sleeping in his lap. His mind couldn't add it up. He also couldn't identify the feeling in his chest. What was it?

**_'This is the perfect time to-'_**

_'YOU KNOW AN ORGANIZATION CALLED THE AKATSUKI WANTS TO CAPTURE YOU?'_

**_'Psh, they couldn't manage that.'_**

_'Wanna bet fluff tale?'_

**_'What did you just call me?'_**

_'You're ego bruised?'_

**_'RAWR!'_**

_'Hear something Shukaku?'_

**_'RAAAWWWRRR!'_**

_'Shukaku, do you have a cough?'_

**_'I'll leave you alone! See how you like it!'_**

During this rather immature battle of no wits, a smirk had grown on Gaara's face. He however felt Shukaku's chakra being drained completely out of him. He wondered why the idiotic beast hadn't done this before and then take over his mind. Seems how with no access to his chakra his mind had begun to drift.

Had begun to drift in the world you and me call Sleepy-bye.

**In Morning:**

**_'I can take over his body now... muhaha'_**

**_'What? I can't do it?'_**

**_'It's almost like he blocked my chakra...'_**

**_'AHH! Wake up Chijin! People are coming!'_**

* * *

**Speaking of Which:**

"Kakashi, I'm surprised you submitted you're name for a Genin team." Iruka stated mildly stretching his arms behind his arms.

Kakashi's for once not smut reading face was staring ahead, examining every stone they walked on.

"Well everyone surprises someone eventually," Mumbled out the gravity defying hair Jonin.

"As you know the Genin that are going to be put on you're team, haven't been acting quite the same for awhile." Iruka stated rubbing his scarred nose. He had woken up rather early. Even for a ninja, he didn't want to look or appear unfocused in front of a superior.

"I can sense some odd chakra over their," Kakashi spoke quietly, startling his walking companion after a few minutes of unnerving silence.

* * *

**With the couple: **

Hinata had snuggled the rest of her body closer some how ending up on top of Gaara and her head lying on his chest. She wasn't normally a very, active sleeper but having a comfy 'body' pillow can change your normal habits.

**_'Wake up! WAKE UP!'_ **Shukaku shouted in Gaara's mind attacking pathways. His fear grew when Gaara remained knocked out.

**_'THEIR GONNA CATCH US!'_**

Again Gaara slept through the frantic shouts of his inner demon.

Hinata chose that moment to unconsciously snuggle up closer to Gaara's head, her dark blue tickling where his eyes were.

Oddly enough _that_ woke up the unbearably cute and deadly snoozer.

His turquoise eyes opened against his will. He had been having such a nice dream. He only hated the fact that he had forgotten it.

**_'THANK ALL OTHER EIGHT BIJU! NOW GET YOUR JINCHUURIKI BUT IN GEAR!'_**

_'Hmm?'_ Gaara asked the Biju lazily in his mind. He was trying to process the fact that he had an unknown weight on his stomach.

**_'STARE AT HER LATER!'_**

_'Was wrong with thaught?' _Gaara thought not wanting to move.

**_'PEOPLE ARE COMING YOU BAKA CHIJIN!'_** Shukaku shouted angrily at his 'idiotic container'

_'Flowers are frozen?'_ Gaara asked back.

**_'NO!!'_**

_'Well what's wrong den?' _

Shukaku wished he could've stayed in that tea pot for eternity.

**_'HENGE INTO ANYTHING! NOWWWWWW!'_**

_'Why?'_

**_'JUST DO IT! I'lll, LEAVE YOU ALONE!'_**

_'fine...' _

Gaara performed a henge into Naruto. Albeit he wanted to know what was so wrong. He was having trouble thinking. **(2)**

* * *

**The Two Lazy- I mean accomplished Jonin:**

"Positive?" Iruka asked his foot touching a wooden building as he gathered chakra to climb.

"Ahhh no, I just dragged you out here to rape you." Kakashi shot out angrily. He was getting increasingly frustrated every time Iruka asked that. It had been a bout ten times now.

"WHAT!?" Iruka shouted loosing his footing and he started plummeting to his death.

Kakashi swore to himself thinking, _'DARN YOU OBITO! IF YOU HADN'T DIED I WOULDN'T HAVE VOWED TO PROTECT ALL MY COMRADES!' _With that last _very_ aggravated thought he chased after Iruka.

**Gaara/Hinata fluffy moment... ok fine they fell asleep: **

Gaara groaned, he wanted to be able to think. His brain was all fuzzy.

He shifted his body moving on the green clay roof tiles. The flat shaped but heavily ridge roof was _not_ at all by any way of thinking comfortable. But he wondered why he didn't mind too much.

His movement has woken up a sleeping Hyuga though.

Hinata put her arms on both sides by Gaara. Her pale fingers grasped the mossy green tiles in the movement.

She pulled herself up thinking that she was on a log of some kind. However once she felt the movement of her chest slide across something that defiantly _wasn't_ a log she lost her 'handing'.

She fell down her eyes opened wide and her mouth let out a slight gasp. Her open mouth, landed right on Gaara's.

She could feel a blush pepper her cheeks. No not pepper, more like flood. It wasn't like she had a crush on Naruto anymore. That had sunken to non-being since before her time traveling. Though she kept the act, to test how well she could lie. No one could tell.

That being all done about not crushing on Naruto, she just wasn't used to lip locking with anyone. Save for the one time Kiba had to learn how to kiss. But Sakura had punched him _hard_ which brought shame to all the ones she had dealt previously to Naruto or Sasori.

Gaara's eyes were wide, though he looked like Naruto. For one the shock enabled Shukaku to pour chakra into his host. He was _not_ going to let him fall asleep and be locked out of _any_ control again. For another, such amount of shock of being kissed, however intentional or not, was more than enough to flicker out a henge, even for one with nigh perfect chakra control.

Hinata's eyes resembled pretty lavender-white saucers as she managed to roll over off of Gaara.

"So-sorry G-Ga-Gaara-san." She stuttered out. She could feel herself blush even more. She had just kissed the Kazekage, no matter how it happened, she did. She also just stuttered, she hadn't for a long time. At least not on purpose.

Gaara put his hands behind him and propped himself up so he was sitting up.

He looked guilty.

Hinata pushed her surprisingly pale hands, (since her face looked like a tomato it shocked her,) together. Her mind was abuzz with why Gaara would look so nervous, and guilty. Then she remembered. Gaara still had the Shukaku sealed into him at this point. So... if the Shukaku was inside him...

"G-gaara-san?" Hinata asked tilting her red-receding face to look at Gaara as she leaned up.

He raised an eyebrow, a nervous eyebrow. A bright red eyebrow, more of a mixed blood color eyebrow. Ok you guys get it. He raised his right eyebrow.

"Di-Did an-anything happen?" questioned the Hyuga heiress who had regained her stutter.

Gaara pulled an odd face as he looked at the Sandaime head part of the monument.

"I don't think so." He murmured, " I know I fell asleep, but I woke up to the Shukaku telling me to perform a henge..."

**_'BECAUSE A BUNCH OF SNOOPERS WERE COMING!'_**

_'Where are they now?'_

**_'I don't know...'_**

_'Thanks??'_

Hinata gave a slight twitch to her now white face. Although it had a gold tint of color do to the rising sun that bathed her appearance in that fashion. She now knew that would explain the whole she thought she was kissing Naruto propaganda she had fallen for. Although the said propaganda wasn't intentional, she hoped.

"Boku ayamaru," Hinata spoke up all of a sudden.

She earned a 'what for?' look from Gaara. He looked more than hopelessly confused.

Hinata could feel herself blush again.

"For," She made some hand gestures which were supposedly meant to simulate kissing.

Gaara blushed a darker shade of red than Hinata.

* * *

Hinata slammed through the metal door to Iruka's classroom. She mentally sighed in relief, she had chakra ran all her way here. If her hand hadn't been out to turn the door handle, she might've had to pay for a new door.

"Sorry I'm late!" Hinata shouted as she darted through earning slightly shocked looks at her display of speed.

Kiba whirled around when he noticed she was sitting in the seat behind him. When did she get there? He asked himself.

"Alright settle down!" Iruka shouted. He looked more than worse for wear. Seems how he sported an enormous number of bruises.

Everything proceeded the way it had normally. With Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke on team 7. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino on team 8. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji on team 10.

Naruto winced as he rubbed the back of his head. But he could feel a little angry triumph growing in him. He'd be able to attack Kakashi and _not_ get in trouble for it.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm BACK! **

**Ok fine I just posted recently... but this is a 1,881 word chapter... So hopefully this makes up for it. Even though not really much happened and it's Gaara/Hinata centric about!**

**1. Like Hinata has super breath... my mom wants me to be more descriptive... I can do that in some chapters... this chapter more action... why? Well my moms wanting me to write equals/ boring.**

**2. It's called getting out of bed. Speaking of Bed. Kira just went to bed a bit before so I should be heading that way also.**

* * *

Boku/I

chijin/Idiot

Baka/Foolish/Clod/Idiot

Gomen-nasai/ I'm sorry **(it's supposed too.)**

Ayamaru/ apologize

* * *

**I got the translations off lingvozone . com**

**Remove the spaces and click on dictionary. Be sure to have Japanese Romaji on the right selection. for the initial translations. Unless you want to look even cooler with kanji do what you will. I just like being able to type in Japanese. It's fun.**


	7. Life Hurts

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own Naruto, If I _did_ it'd be the least popular show on earth..**

* * *

"Sakura." Naruto whispered. The 17 year old blonde was perched in a tree. His sun-kissed hair fell around his face. Spiking down in little pink prick points.

His hair, it had always made him stand out. Sakura had wanted ever since he returned from his training trip with Jiraiya to touch it. Only once, just to see if it was real. It was almost like she thought that if she reached a hand towards it. Lilted up her finger tips just a little bit. Brushed a pale hand against it, if it would melt. If the color would rub away. Heh, that was a stupid thought.

"Sakura-chan?" Asked the blonde. His hair glinting lightly in the light that dared to sway through the leaves of the trees.  
"Un?" Sakura gasped out, her deep eyes wide.  
Naruto shook his head slightly. He still wondered why she kept spacing out. Seems how that jerk had been out of the village for how many years?

"Gomen-nasai." Murmured the pink-ette in a light tone.  
A cloud shifted in the irredesant sky. It was an average cloud, light, fluffy, and puffy. And like a normal cloud, whilst seeming so shapeless, completly retained the ability to block out light.  
It was almost ironic, seems how Sakura's mood darkened then.  
"He's never comming back, is he?" She stated out loud. Her hand adjusting her black glove.  
Naruto didn't need to ask who 'he' was.

* * *

"Sakura?" The young 'kunoichi' turned her head to look at her 'comrade'.  
"Uh.." She whispered out, her pale lips forming a little oval.  
Naruto turned his head around in an exciteable manner. His sun-kissed hair still falling over his head band in a manner that made him appear almost 15. It was probably just Sakura's imagination. Or it could've just been the fact that Naruto had been through more than anyone should. As in surviving the first Chunin exams they went to. Surviving the Uchiha's betrayal. Seeing Gaara dead. Using the Rasen-shuriken to defeat Kakuzu. Mastering the Kyuubi's chakra, and blocking it out. And wearing that mask.

He looked like a standard issue machine most of the time. Giving quick ducks of the head to Tsunade-sensei, or only acknowledging you with short, curt, and harsh statements. She noticed that around Hinata, Gaara, and her he dropped it. Albeit he acted a little blood thirsty. And was harsh and cold then, but he still kept trying to make you give short fleeting smiles. And why did he drop it around her? What did she do to deserve that? Sure he had been smitten with her once, but that was once. All she had done was fawn over that Uchiha. Though she didn't do that when they left to this time line. She had no desire to, she only had a desire to reach Jounin.  
And he hadn't grinned since 17 years ago. All together including this time line. Before they left it had been 12 years. Fleeting smiles, blood lust, or no emotion.

Sakura slightly tilted her head forward. That was the only indication that she was upset. Though that could easily be taken for nerves. Considering she had supposedly just become a genin. She was at least a master at disguising her emotions. A cardinal Shinobi rule.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's only 560 words. But I needed a flash back, and I needed to update... so please forgive the shortness! I'll try to write some more. Thank someone I can't remember there username of, they just reviewed and reminded me I should write some more.**

**And they're shall be _no_ real bashing in this fic. Maybe some Uchiha (sasuke-gaki) insults on the side, but they'll be between Naruto/Sakura/ and Hinata. that was not a pairing sign...**

**and maybe I should edit some... but EHHH I GOT TOO MANY STORIES TO EDIT! I might have misspellings... wrote this in Word Pad **

**Oh and they travelled back in time _after_ Hinata's birthday... but _Before_ Gaara's. So yeah... and by my 'calculations' Naruto was 29 when they came to this time and is now 34... what can I say, I have to have reasons why they've matured... and maybe I shouldn't make Hinata so nice... GAAHHH!**

**But I always imagine Hinata 'toughening up' and Naruto becoming Sadistic and becoming Smarter. And Sakura hating Sasuke. And Gaara becoming 'nicer' but still retaining his hard edge.  
**


	8. Lateness

**NekoDoodle: **I'VE FINALLY BEEN ABLE TO GET MY MIND TO WRITE!

**Naruto:** And that's a good thing?

**NekoDoodle:** :

**Sakura:** I guess I'll say the Disclaimer before something gets blown up; NekoDoodle doesn't own anything... just a Gaara dog tag and pin...

* * *

Naruto gave a depressed sigh; Iruka had just left. This simply meant that they had to wait another hour-odd for Hatake to show up.

**_Tick_**

Sakura's eyes glazed over; at least from the orange clad (Hinata had forced him into wearing his 'old' Shinobi gear. She looked very scary with her Byakugon on…) ninja was able to tell when he 'discreetly' glanced over at the pinkette.

**_Tock_**

Sasuke shifted his pale pinky finger a little bit in the classic 'Mr. Burns' pose.

**_Tick_**

The Kyuubi sweat dropped in Naruto's mind.

**_Tock_**

_'Kyuubi.'_

**_'What, baka?'_**

_'I was wondering…'_

**_Tick_**

Sakura started picking out the sounds of leaves falling outside the window.

**_Tock_**

'_The dead last is just sitting there'_ Sasuke thought as he leaned forward onto the sloped light wood of the table.

**_Tick_**

**_Tock_**

**_Tick_**

**_Tock_**

**_Tick_**

**_Tock_**

_'Did Kakashi-sensei really take this long to get here in the –original- time?'_ Asked a certain pinkette who had stood up about 7 minutes ago and was leaning on a desk.

**_Tick_**

**_Tock_**

**_Tick_**

**_Tock_**

**_Tick_**

Naruto inwardly sighed, it was probably time for him to do his 'I'm and idiot and I just want to be 'Hokage' act'.

**_Tock_**

"Na-Naruto? What are you doing?" Sakura asked in a shocked voice when she opened her eyes and saw her future/past/present team mate pawing at the wall.

**_Tick_**

Naruto drew his head in from the door. He had (obviously) been attempting to see if he could find someone in the hall.

Any hopes that the Bluenette and the Pinkette had about they're sensei arriving soon were shot when; "Why is our sensei so damn late?!

"Naruto" Sakura hissed warningly, although in her mind '_It's almost like he's hoping that if he does his little –act- sooner Kakashi-sensei will arrive earlier'_.

"All the other teams have gone off with _their_ senseis; even Iruka-sensei has already left!"

**_Tock_**

Sasuke turned his head when he heard a shout, it had a rather… loud… quality about it. When he looked though he saw a person with a mass of pink hair was the 'culprit'.

Naruto was laughing as he stood on a chair sticking an eraser in the crack of the door. A blinding flash of orange was seen in Sasuke's eyes when Naruto hopped off the chair.

**_Tick_**

Sakura hit Naruto squarely on the head when he walked by her.

"Nani?!"

"Don't be such a baka Naruto!" Sakura scolded angrily.

"Pfft…Like a Jounin is going to fall for such a simple booby trap." Sasuke stated in a cold voice.

At Sasuke's statement Naruto and Sakura both felt like keeling over and laughing till the cows came home.

**_Tock_**

Naruto had eventually returned to his seat muttering about 'ice cold bastards'.

**_Tick_**

Sakura had sat on a section of desk with a glassy look in her eyes again.

**_Tock_**

**_Tick_**

**_Tock_**

Sasuke had leaned his head on his arms with his onyx eyes glowering out. Those two were infuriating; it was almost like they thought 'something' was going to happen.

**_Tick_**

**_Tock_**

**_Tick_**

**_Tock_**

'_Looks like my plan to heighten the acceleration of time didn't work'_

**_'Nooo, really?'_**

_'Stuff it flee-bag.'_

**_Tick_**

**_Tock_**

**_Tick_**

**_Tock_**

'_I know I've gained patience over the years but honestly it wasn't THIS long a wait the first time!'_ Sakura groaned in her mind as she narrowed her eyes hatefully at the door.

**_Tick_**

**_Tock_**

**_Tick_**

**_Tock_**

**_Tick_**

**_Tock_**

**_Tick_**

A black Anbu-gloved hand slipped onto the side of the door. Sasuke's eyes widened and he raised his hands in the air and rested his chin on them; when the door widened and;

'plop'

A cloud of chalk dust formed around the head of someone with silver hair. Though it was mildly impossible to tell if his hair was that shade from the chalk, or if it was natural.

Insane laughter erupted from Naruto. Sakura could've probably picked out the 'You fell for it' mixed in but she was too busy containing her own chuckles at the sight of her sensei hit with a chalk eraser. Although she didn't need any help stopping her laughs; when she remembered that Naruto was faking.

**_Tock_**

Everyone stared at Hatake and vice versa when the silver haired ex-Anbu Captain placed a hand on his chin.

"Hmmm… How can I say this? I hate you guys!"

Naruto and Sakura slightly narrowed their eyes in a pathetic excuse for a response. Sasuke just blinked; no wait that was his eye twitching.

"Meet me at the roof." Hatake said as he 'poofed' away. This time for certain, Sasuke blinked; maybe it was a trick of the light. No he blinked.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Know it's short... know it's been awhile but sorry. figured you guys preferred a shorter chapter compared to a 'no chapter'...**

**Oh and if my sisters not home tomarow(sp?) I'll edit the first chapter... they're some components I want to change... but nothing that's gonna effect the majority of the chapters I have written. I think...**


End file.
